pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Winter Wonderland
, 5 |previous = Sky Islands |next = Hell Castle |mode = Co-Op Survival (removed) |size = L |enemies = 30 |released = 2.0.0 |theme = |Theme = Winter }} "Winter Island", also known as "Winter Wonderland" in multiplayer (removed), is the fourth level of the single-player mode Campaign in Block World. Enemies *Snowman *Double-Headed Snowman *Ice Slime *Yeti *Ice Mage Boss *Snowman Mage Story After defeating the green Zombie Flying Pig Boss and roasting it, they travel to Winter Island. While the Female Survivor was amazed by the snow, Newbie noticed something suspicious about the snowman. The snowman then transformed into a Double-Headed Snowman. Hidden Coin There is a coin hidden behind a snowman with a watermelon head that is found near the entrance of the castle. Hidden Gem The gem is located above the throne in the castle. To get it you must use the Ninja Tabi, the Berserk Boots, or a weapon that can Rocket Jump. Appearance It has a small white castle in the middle of the map with cliffs surrounding it, and a sea around the island. It also has trees in the map, along with a small winter island. Sky Islands is also found in the map. Strategy * Land on a higher spot in this map, then pick off enemies from long range. * Do not stand still, or else, you will be zombified (dead). * Take out a group of enemies with a Heavy weapon. *Do not get too close, as the monsters will hit you. *Kill the monsters as quickly as possible, since you earn a star by killing monsters quickly. Do not rush it, though. *Use pets, as a minor/major backup for killing. *Follow the green arrow that appears once there are 5 enemies left, in order to kill the enemies quicker. *Restore your ammunition by aiming for the head. This method is also useful for killing monsters quicker. *Use Armor. If you have a decent amount of armor, you will not have to worry about getting damaged, because you can get 3 stars even if you have damaged armor. This doesn't apply to Health. *The enemies are slightly tough in this level, so you can equip the weapons with an efficiency between 10-15. *Use gadgets, where the enemies will prioritize like the Christmas Tree Turret. *Verify if there are enemies behind you, in order to save yourself from ambushing enemies. *Stay away from the boss, but trying taking it out at the same time. Use high DPS weapons if possible. Trivia *The map was removed from Deathmatch for an unknown reason. However, it was brought back into multiplayer, in the 9.3.0 update, specifically added back as a Co-op Survival map. **Ever since its introduction in Co-op Survival, it has replaced Farm. ***However, in the 11.0.0 update, the map was removed from multiplayer. Currently, this map can only be played in Campaign mode. * A Battle Shovel can be seen in this map. * This map looks similar to the Minecraft snow biome. Gallery HD-Frontend 2017-06-26 17-35-09-85.png|The Story Comic for Winter Island. A little mountain.jpg|A little mountain. House Winter Island.jpg|The small castle in the middle of the map. Inside the House.jpg|Inside the small castle. IMG 2015.PNG|The multiplayer icon for Winter Wonderland. Category:Maps Category:Block World Category:Campaign Maps Category:Minigame Maps